


Scars

by AideStar



Series: Have a Nice Gay [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bonding, Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Heart-to-Heart, Insecurity, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Male Character, hoo boy I ran with the trans Wars headcanon and now I love him, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: “You okay?” Wild asked, and Warriors snapped back to the present with an apologetic smile.“Yeah, I’m…” Warriors hesitated, and Wild tilted his head before sitting down in the sand beside him. Warriors let out a sigh, lowering his head and watching Wild from his peripheral. “How do you do it?”“Do what?” Wild asked, and Warriors felt himself beginning to blush as he realized what he was about to ask.“How are you so confident? Your scars…” Warriors trailed off with a huff, feeling like a jerk. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be asking such a personal question.”Wild was quiet for a moment, staring out at the distant forms splashing in the water. “I wasn’t always comfortable. With my scars, I mean.”
Relationships: Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Have a Nice Gay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766827
Comments: 19
Kudos: 393





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Continuing my pride month fic series with my favorite of the fics yet. I superrrr project my own feelings about scars and gender on these two and it was very cathartic writing it. I'm getting top surgery in a week and I had a lot of fun running with the trans Wars headcanon.  
> I hope you guys like it! Please leave a comment or kudos if you do, they make my day :D

Warriors let out a heavy sigh, staring longingly across the ocean as the others played in the water. It was a beautiful day in Wild’s Hyrule and they hadn’t stumbled upon a monster since arriving the day before, which made Time relaxed enough to permit a break. Most of the group were splashing each other or competing to see who was the fastest swimmer, while Four watched in amusement from the shallows and Legend built a sandcastle with Hyrule. Sky was fast asleep on the beach a ways away, and Time was watching the chaos fondly. Everyone was having a great time, and Warriors wanted nothing more than to join them, but…

He couldn’t.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t swim, oh no, he was quite good at it in fact. He loved swimming; the feel of cool water sliding off his skin, the sun beating down overhead. He just hadn’t gone swimming in front of anyone else in years. He sat under the shade of a palm tree, boots and armor off but otherwise fully clothed, and he couldn’t bring himself to strip down and join his friends. He trusted them all, and yet his heart pounded and anxiety welled up at the thought of revealing himself to them. Everyone thought he was obsessed with his appearance, that he was vain, and Warriors honestly preferred that over them knowing the truth. The truth that he had two curved scars across his chest, marking him for all to see.

Yes, he was very careful about his appearance, but that was simply because he hadn’t been able to look in the mirror without criticizing it his whole life. He constantly worried that someone might see through his disguise, that they would realize he wasn’t the man he claimed to be. He still didn’t have the confidence he put on in front of the others, it was mostly an act. Gender didn’t matter in a life or death situation, and he’d gained the respect of his troops long ago, but he still feared that one day his secret would be found out and spread among the ranks. That his friends would turn their backs on him and he would lose everything. So he covered himself up and kept up appearances. He trusted his friends, but the fear of rejection squashed what little courage he had to come out. So he sat under the palm tree and watched with a sad smile and wished things were different.

“Hey, you coming in?” Wild called from the shore, and Warriors watched with a racing heart as the scarred hero approached, pushing his long hair from his eyes.

“Ah, no, I don’t think so.” Warriors replied, trying to keep his tone casual.

Wild strode up to him, wearing nothing but his shorts, and Warriors tried not to stare at the scars that stood starkly against his tanned skin. Wild had a lot of them--burns that covered his left side from hip to ear, cuts and stab wounds faded or fresh with age, but as Warriors looked up he saw something that made his heart stop in his chest.

Two crescent scars, white and faded with time, directly beneath Wild’s pecs.

They were light, but so old they blended in with his skin nearly completely. Warriors never would have noticed if he hadn’t been so close, if the sun hadn’t been shining just right on Wild’s skin. The line of lean muscle helped hide them as well, and Warriors tried to swallow the jealousy that welled up within him. His scars were red and jagged against his pale skin, reaching far up beneath his arms with puckering or pinched areas from the stitches. He’d had surgery years ago, but the scars were still too visible for his liking. It made his stomach twist to look at himself in the mirror, and while it was worlds better than before, Warriors longed to have thin little lines that blended with his skin and muscle.

“You okay?” Wild asked, and Warriors snapped back to the present with an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, I’m…” Warriors hesitated, and Wild tilted his head before sitting down in the sand beside him. Warriors let out a sigh, lowering his head and watching Wild from his peripheral. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Wild asked, and Warriors felt himself beginning to blush as he realized what he was about to ask.

“How are you so confident? Your scars…” Warriors trailed off with a huff, feeling like a jerk. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be asking such a personal question.”

Wild was quiet for a moment, staring out at the distant forms splashing in the water. “I wasn’t always comfortable. With my scars, I mean.”

Warriors looked over quickly, seeing the wistful smile on Wild’s face.

“When I first woke up in the shrine, I didn’t recognize myself. The scars scared me, and it took me a long time before I could look in the mirror and not flinch at my own reflection.”

Warriors winced. He knew exactly what Wild meant.

“I used to try and cover myself in public--I didn’t like the way people would whisper or stare when they saw. But eventually I came to accept the scars as part of me. I remembered how I got them, and I realized I wouldn’t be the person I am today without the journey that led to me getting these scars. And I like who I am…” Wild trailed off, sifting sand through his fingers as Warriors listened. “I’ve come to love my scars, because they hold such important memories for me. Even if some of the memories aren’t so great, I wouldn’t be who I am today without them, you know? And I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

Warriors felt his worries disappear one by one as Wild’s story came to a close. The boy met his eyes with a soft smile and Warriors offered a shaky one in return. Wild was right, he was so right and that realization lifted a heavy weight from his shoulders.

“Thank you for sharing that with me.” Warriors finally said, and Wild nodded. “I think… I’ll join you all in the ocean.”

Wild grinned, getting to his feet quickly and pulling Warriors up. It was nerve wracking, removing his scarf, his tunic, stripping down to his shorts. Wild’s words gave him the push he needed, but Warriors still hesitated at removing his undershirt. He looked around, but no one was watching them, and Wild was giving him a goofy grin and two thumbs up to his side. Warriors sucked in a steadying breath and tugged the final piece of fabric over his head, feeling the sun beating warm on his shoulders, a cool breeze blowing over his skin. His scars were bright against his chest, but so were the scars he’d received in battle, scars he’d gotten protecting his friends, scars that told his journey just like Wild’s. Warriors let out a breath with a small smile, and then Wild grabbed his arm and started tugging him towards the shore.

“Wind!” Wild shouted towards the small boy in the distance. “I have your partner for the cucco fight!”

Wind cheered, splashing in the waves, and Warriors felt his nerves calm with every second. He joined the group and no one commented on his scars; in fact, no one seemed to notice. Warriors played games with Wind and Wild, raced Twilight, and floated on the currents like he loved doing. Not a care in the world as the water lapped around him. When they were all finally worn out from playing in the ocean the group set up camp near the beach, starting up a big fire and sharing stories as the sun set overhead. Warriors didn’t put his shirt on after leaving the water, letting himself dry with the rest, and still, no one said a word. His friends--his _brothers_ \--didn’t care, and to his surprise, Legend even shot him a smile.

“So, Wars’.” Legend sidled up to him later in the evening, Wild coming to sit on his other side and Four watching from nearby. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner that you’re trans? Not that it’s any of our business I guess, but we do have a club of sorts and you’re welcome to join.”

“You have… a club.” Warriors paled, and Wild chuckled softly.

“What, did you think you were the only one here?” Legend teased, and Warriors groaned.

“Please leave me out of this,” Warriors grumbled into his hands.

“Come on, don’t you wanna be invited to drag night?” Legend poked him. “We have lots of dresses.”

“I paid a lot of money so I would never have to wear a dress again, _thank you_.” Warriors sighed, and Legend pat him on the back.

“Suit yourself,” he said, stretching as he got to his feet. “But if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us. And Warriors,” Legend placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, a serious look on his face. “We’re always here for you, okay? Don’t be a stranger.”

Warriors nodded, still a bit shocked as the two walked away. Wild shot him a smile over his shoulder and Four gave him a thumbs up, and he felt himself relax. These were his closest friends, he trusted them more than anyone else. He could hardly believe how scared he had been to show them his scars, but now that he’d gotten over the anxiety of it he felt so relieved.

“Oi, and put a shirt on, pretty boy!” Legend called suddenly, and Warriors chuckled as the group devolved into amused laughter.

He still had a ways to go with coming to accept himself, but with friends like these, he knew he’d do just fine.


End file.
